WolduWarriors (TCG)
Series 1: WolduWarriors (2009) #Lito UR #Shadowbutt UR #WolduWarriors Meeting UR #Steven UR #Joe the Hooga Hooga UR #Adi UR #Rainbowberries UR #Olive UR #Zeke UR #Jixx the Hooga Hooga UR #Will UR #Calvin UR #Chips UR #Barnbeast UR #Reuben Sandwich UR #Jarl the Hooga Hooga UR #Camo UR #Undergrunt Miner UR #Paralyze Pop UR #The Three Warriors UR #The Ninth Boss R #Mo the Almost Invincible Hooga Hooga R #Lena R #Triapodon R #Jerex R #Tikifruit Tree R #???? (Will's Clone) R #ORT's Revenge R #Water Carnival R #Elite Berryboy R #Agatha R #Josh (Yosh) R #Stu R #Grape Soda R #Island of Water and Light R #ORT R #Hooga Hooga Island R #Adeline R #Steven! Steven, No! R #Eatran R #Gargantua UC #Hooga Hooga Soldier UC #Parent Pickup UC #Otil UC #Smiley UC #WolduWarriors' Hideout UC #Willy UC #A Nice Day for Swimming UC #Adling UC #WolduWarriors vs. Shadowbutt UC #Mort, the Keeper of the Ort UC #Stuck on a Log UC #Teff UC #Weakgrunt Miner UC #Negamar UC #Hibbs and Hobbes UC #Tick UC #Stump Dryad UC #Adi (Human) UC #Sully UC #Berryboy C #Calvin's Return C #WolduShroom C #Hooga Hooga Grunt C #Robberfly C #Dàbiàn C #Cagney C #Duckweed Baby C #Stu's Sticky Situation C #Beana C #Leftovers C #Miguel Story!!! C #Air Adling C #Not Even A Nibble C #Big Rock C #The Fish C #Hooga Hooga Hunting C #Foxy C #TriapodonWii™ C #Knight of Light C #Racing Lito C #Ant C #Slingshot Ball C #"Reuben the Magical Mushroom" Comic C #Shadowbutt's True Form C #Camorb C #Shelly's Grave C #Mother Tree C #Baby Triapodon C #Moldy Cheese Tree C #Explosive Diarrhea Berry C #Pavilion C #Hula Hoop Tying C #Thicket! C #Last Day of Summer C #Steven EX UR #Will EX UR #Calvin EX UR #Zeke EX UR #Woldumar Nature Center UR Series 2: WolduWarriors 2 (2010) #Lito UR #Shadi UR #Jixx UR #Jarl UR #Joe UR #Mo UR #Will UR #Calvin UR #Steven UR #Zeke UR #The 9th Boss UR #Cagney UR #Olive UR #Adeline UR #Chips UR #Reuben Sandwich UR #Head Undergrunt UR #Healing Antidote UR #Triapodon UR #Leafer UR #Mona R #Tibblum R #Mystery at the Friday Festival R #Zoe R #Willy R #Creatures Are Stirring R #Agatha R #Lliw's Revenge R #Sully R #The Oak Guardian R #Woldumar Grounds R #Beana R #Pond Dipping R #Grape Soda R #Lliw R #Undergrunt Miner R #Hobo Home R #Aftercare R #Elite Berryboy R #Shadow Sully R #Hibbs UC #Hobbes UC #Hoogan UC #Adi UC #Sarah UC #Peter UC #Mattie UC #Amiee UC #Genny UC #Forrest UC Series 3: Rise of the Triapodon King (2011) #Lito UR #Shadowbutt UR #Will UR #Calvin UR #Steven UR #Jixx UR #Joe UR #Jarl UR #Mo UR #Triapodon King UR #The 9th Boss UR #Reuben Sandwich UR #Chips UR #Adi UR #Beana UR #Cagney UR #Duckweed Sloth UR #Zeke's Kidnapping UR #Alfred Triapodon UR #Chief Hoogan UR #Tibblum R #Triapodon R #Lliw R #Ropes Course Challenge R #Willy R #Mona R #Bug Catching R #Beana's Revenge R Series 3.5 Non-Canon: The Final Showdown (2012) #Lito UR #Dave Boss UR #Will UR #Calvin UR #Steven UR #Reuben UR #Ari UR #Jarl UR #Beana UR #Jixx UR #The 9th Boss UR #Joe UR #Alfred Triapodon UR #Mo UR #Artillery Andrew UR #Cagney UR #Chips UR Series 4: The Final Final Showdown (2013) #Lito UR #Dave Boss UR #Will UR #Calvin UR #Brian UR #Reuben UR #??? #Jarl UR #Beana UR #Jixx UR #The 9th Boss UR #Joe UR #Alfred Triapodon UR #Mo UR #Artillery Andrew UR #Cagney UR #Chips UR #Justin UR #A Little Day Fishing UR #Milford UR #Kevin UR #Zeke UR #Lauren UR #Shelby UR #Woldumar Nature Center UR